Going Dutch
by FeistyFox
Summary: Sometimes getting on equal ground means struggling up a rocky path.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Tin Man isn't mine. Figured I'd throw that out for the four hundredth time.

**Part 1**

She was lying quiet and still on her makeshift bed as the rain hit the canvas top of the truck softly. It had been raining for hours, and she and Cain had retreated to their temporary home in an attempt to stay dry. They had a good enough time that evening, sitting among the supplies and playing cards as the downpour continued, and when he determined it wasn't going to let up before dark he had actually shrugged without worry, letting the work they weren't getting done go with an ease that shocked her. He wasn't exactly laid back and she knew he was getting tired of being out in the fields, even if they were safe out here. Between her magic, which she could handle now, and the packs of papay guarding them like rabid pit bulls, she doubted anyone would bother them. She had even offered to go another few hours with her raincoat, but he had told her not to worry about it, so she hadn't.

Instead, she had taught him to play a card game from her side that he enjoyed, laughing as he tried to keep up with the speed the game demanded. They had shared a meal afterwards, and now they were stretched out in the back of the truck surrounded by their supplies and darkness. He was dead asleep a foot to her left and she had her back to him as she stared at a box and listened to him breathing. She was exhausted, and if she were ever going to sleep she thought having him so close to her would be all she needed, but her nightmares were getting truly awful. She just didn't want to sleep. So she lay there silently, hoping to at least let her body rest.

She didn't know how long she lay there before he rolled over and came at least partially awake. He did this fairly often; as if his body was afraid to stay asleep too long for fear they would be snuck up on. So he would wake up for a minute, make sure everything was safe, and fall back asleep. Last night she had counted to see how many times he did it, her answer was four. She stared at the box, waiting patiently for him to go back asleep again. He lifted his head and looked around briefly before laying back down.

Yawning, he settled again and she thought he was asleep a minute after that. Shifting quietly she turned over and stared up at the ceiling, tired of staring at the same box for another night. Maybe she would find the canvas more interesting, or at least the soft pattern the rain was thumping into it as the downpour continued. "Why aren't you sleepin'?" He rumbled out beside her.

She jumped at the sound. "Geez, Cain." She tried to get her heart to settle as the adrenalin jumped in her. "Take a year off my life."

His eyes came open and he smiled softly at her. "Sorry, Kid."

She hummed tiredly and turned back over so her back was to him. It was marginally easier to lie to him when he couldn't see her face. "Just can't fall asleep."

"Liar." He said softly. "You haven't slept in days."

She sighed quietly. "It's fine. Go back to sleep."

"We both know that isn't goin' to happen until you talk to me." He commented in a tone of voice that told her neither of them were that stupid. She knew very well now that he brought the topic up he would keep it right there between them until he had his answers, no matter how long that took him. He had considerably more patience than she did. She knew he would wear her down with ease. Figuring she was simply too tired to put up a decent fight, one he could at least respect her for, she gave in.

"I'm having a few unwanted dreams." She admitted quietly.

His hand was suddenly rubbing over her back, encouraging her to talk to him with gentle and affectionate warmth he only gave to her and Jeb. "What kind of dreams?"

"The cave, over and over again." She shivered at the hazy memory, knowing he would understand what she was talking about. "All I can hear are those horrible monkeys."

His arms slid over her waist and he tugged her and the blankets she was on over the small space separating them. "Come here, Darlin'." When she was against him she pressed back, wanting some reassurance despite the front she had tried to put up. "It's alright."

"It's stupid." She told him, knowing very well that it was.

"It's not stupid." He said sincerely. "There's nothing stupid about it. Why didn't you tell me?" She shrugged and his fingers brushed over her hand. "Deeg?"

"I don't know." She said softly. "I didn't want to make you worry."

He hugged her a little closer. "I worry more when you won't talk to me."

She sighed. "I have to work things out on my own sometimes."

"I won't argue with that, but you've got yourself set on doin' thing all by yourself all the time. That won't always work."

She felt he was overreacting to this ever so slightly. It wasn't like she was in imminent danger here. This was simply a very annoying annoyance that would eventually pass… Or she would lose consciousness due to sleep deprivation. One way or another it would be over in a week or so. "They're only dreams. We have bigger problems if you hadn't gotten the last dozen or so memos."

He didn't buy into that at all. "Gettin' your head right is as important as anything else. We've talked about this before."

Yes, she recalled that conversation very clearly. Her boys had totally ganged up on her, even Raw. It had been completely unfair, not that any of them had asked her opinion on the matter. "I took it under advisement."

"And then ignored it?" She said nothing and he sighed. "Why won't you trust me?"

"Are you serious?" She asked in shock. "I've never trusted anyone the way I trust you."

"Then why won't you talk to me?" He asked. She didn't have a real good answer to that if she were honest. He pressed for one though. "Why not, Darlin'?"

"I don't know." She said. "I never had anyone to talk to before. What am I supposed to say? When am I supposed to say it?"

She could tell that caught him utterly off guard for a moment. "You just say whatever it is you need to say, and now seems like a good time to me." He said after a prolonged pause. "What do you need to say?"

"I really hate monkeys?"

He huffed out a laugh behind her and she smiled, glad some of the tension dissipated. He found her hand and twined his fingers with hers, showing her physically that he was here with her and that they were as solid as they ever were. "What do you really need to say?" He prompted softly.

"I'm tired and I'm scared." She told him quietly. "And I really want to take a hot bath. I didn't say that to be funny, I really do want a bath pretty much more than anything other than to sleep."

"What are you scared of?"

She almost laughed thinking of all of it. "I don't think I have the energy to give you a full list."

"How about a top three then?" He compromised.

She shifted uncomfortably, feeling insecure despite how very secure he tended to make her feel. It seemed like too much sharing, what he was asking, too much of her scared inner self for him to see, and judge, and condemn. "Do we have to do this?"

"No, but I think it'll make you feel better if we do."

Her body curled up slightly at the assault, no matter how gentle and well intentioned it was. "Can I just say one thing?"

"Would that make you feel safer?"

She hadn't really thought about it that way, but it would. "Yes."

"Then tell me one thing." He said as he rubbed his thumb over her hand.

"It's not my top thing." She admitted.

"That's okay." He assured her quietly.

She was quiet for a moment. "When we got separated, after the witch kidnapped Ahamo and took the emerald, she locked me in a coffin." He went still behind her at that little tidbit she'd kept to herself for so long now, and she cleared her throat uncomfortably. "I couldn't breathe right and it took me a long time to get out. That's why I was so out of breath when you found me. I'm afraid of small spaces now, so when I dream about the cave it just makes it worse."

"Are you alright in the truck?" He asked at once, jumping at once to a practical issue he could help her control.

"Yeah." She said honestly. "I get jumpy in my closet though. How ridiculous is that, to be afraid of a closet?"

"Kid, that's not ridiculous." He assured her. "I can't stand mine either."

She squeezed his hand and he hugged her closer. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothin' about it you need to be sorry for." He said. "You had nothin' to with it or why I act that way, but let's talk about you for a few minutes. If we get back to me later that's fine, if not that's fine too. Now, are you really okay in this truck? I want you to be honest with me. I don't know how tight a space it has to be before you start to get bothered, and we can open up the side of this if you need that."

"The truck is really okay." She answered. "I can stretch out all the way no matter how I turn."

"So as long as you can stretch out you're comfortable?"

"As far as I can tell."

"Are the smaller staircases at home botherin' you?" She flinched and nodded. "Anything else other than that and the closet?"

"If I'm really tired or drained the bathtub. I won't take one after a lesson." Seriously, it felt like she was back in a coffin when that happened, except she was wet and naked on top of feeling trapped. Not an awesome experience.

"Is that it?" He pushed, needing to be sure he had all the information the way he always needed to have all the information on a subject that concerned her safety or well being.

"That's it."

"If you want we can work on that, but you're most likely always goin' to be nervous in tight spaces."

She turned that over for a moment, accepting what he said since she had basically worked that out on her own anyway. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Telling me it's hard for you too."

"Ah, Darlin'." He sighed out. "You don't need to thank me for that. Not with the way we are."

She frowned. "The way we are?"

He squeezed her hand. "We're confidants."

The word sounded odd with his accent, but she liked it all the same. Turning over to her back she let her head fall to the side so she could see him. She kept firm hold of his hand as she moved and he made no effort to get her to let go. "We are?" Still, the thought, the idea of that, seemed too intimate for her to believe, or even grasp. She liked knowing that what she felt about their often complex relationship could be put into words she could grasp and agree with. She was amazed it was him that had manage to put it into words.

He watched her in the darkness, his light eyes visible even in the dim interior of the truck. "You've been my secret keeper for a long time now." His thumb began to brush over her hand gently. "Since you found me really. I showed you things I shouldn't have, things that I knew better than to show. I haven't stopped since have I?"

"No." She said softly. "Good thing too, you would have pissed me off to no end if you had. You have no idea the trouble you avoided there."

He smiled at that, his eyes twinkling. "Troublemaker."

"Only when necessary. Social withdrawal would have been solid ground for my wrath."

"I'm not goin' to go against you, I'll loose regardless of how well my argument is put together."

"Look at you learning." She teased gently.

"I'm old enough to have learned that lesson some time ago." His eyes were still twinkling. "I'll have you know my mother drilled into my head that no man is ever right by the time I was fifteen."

She laughed quietly and he smiled again. "Smart woman."

"Yes, she was."

She reached up and touched his forehead with her free hand briefly. "Is that where you got you're sneaky tin man brain?"

"I have no doubt of that. Although I'll have you know I got both my patience and temperament from my father."

"Interesting." She found she wanted to know more. "Were they good people, your parents?"

His smile went from amused to reminiscent. She was glad that now when she asked him about his past that horrible darkness no longer appeared. That had always made her nervous, mostly because it was the one thing she was sure he never had full control over. She had seen Cain loose that control before. Frankly, it wasn't a pretty thing to see, even if it had saved their asses. "Yes, they were very good people. My mother was a herbalist and my father was an artisan."

That surprised her for half a moment before she remembered what he could do with metal. She'd only seen one thing he'd made, and that had been prompted by a bad session with Raw one day over a year ago now, but the product had been beautiful. He'd made a rose out of scrap iron in Glitch's lab as he tried to work off his agitation. When she saw it in his room a few days later, unaware of what had transpired, she had picked it up in awe. She had been so enthralled by the piece of truly sublime craftsmanship, asking him who he had gotten it from, that he finally gave in and told her he had made it. At her look of stupefied wonder he had simply told her to keep it, in that gruff way he had when he was embarrassed over something. The rose was still sitting on her vanity prominently. If it hadn't been metal even she, a fairly talented painter and artisan, would have sworn it was a real rose about to burst into bloom. She had often wondered where he'd learned to craft like that as she sat staring at the piece, but had never built up the courage to ask. Maybe she had been afraid of the answer. "I would have liked to meet them."

"I would have liked that too." He said honestly. "They would have liked you, especially my father."

"I'm sure I would have liked him too. All you Cain men are pretty amazing. It must be a family trait."

Hip lip was curled up at the corner. "Now you're just flatterin'."

She smiled at that. "Only straight facts." She assured him.

"I'm holdin' you to that for a few more minutes. Are you feelin' any better now that we're talkin'?"

She watched him. "Yes and no."

"You'll have to explain that one."

She wasn't sure how. "I don't know. I feel better now that I said it, but…" She struggled, wanting to be honest. "Vulnerable is probably the best word."

He squeezed her hand. "I'm not goin' to tell anyone anything you tell me."

"I know." She said, both of them hearing the conviction in that. "I meant with you."

"Intimacy is like that." He told her soothingly. "That's what makes a relationship strong." She said nothing as she thought that through. Cain let go of her hand so he could cup her face. "You don't need to be afraid of it."

Another one of her secrets came tumbling out of her, much to the surprise of both of them. "People scare me."

He frowned. "What?"

The rest tumbled out. "They make me so nervous. I swear that's why Raw liked me so much at first. He had to have felt it on me and it must have confused the hell out of him that I could hide it." She was quiet for half a moment. "The only person that never really scared me was Glitch. I have no idea why he didn't."

He translated that easily enough. "I scared you?"

"Yes." She couldn't believe she was telling him any of this. She had sworn up and down to herself that no one would ever know, with the exception of Raw whom she simply couldn't hide anything from. Maybe it was the darkness, or the rain, or the closeness. Honestly, she had no idea. "In a lot of ways." She tried to smile. "But I wasn't as scared of you as I was of everybody else."

His hand moved again and he was pulling her against him, clearly upset by that. She was quick to cuddle into him. He rubbed her back as she hid her face in his shoulder, finding comfort there. "Are you still scared of me?"

"No." She said into his shirt. "Not anymore. You actually make me feel a hell of a lot better when other people are around. I know you'll shoot them for me if they get out of line."

"Anytime you need me to, Darlin'."

"That's my big one." She whispered.

He continued to rub her back. "Not an easy one for you. No wonder you were so eager to get out here."

"It's a lot easier to breathe out in the open."

"In every sense of the phrase." He said. "You're good at hidin' that one. I never noticed."

"I didn't want anyone to."

"You don't need to be embarrassed about it." He said. He must have heard the worry in her. "We've all got things that make us uncomfortable. This one is yours." He patted her back carefully. "Have they always made you jumpy?"

"As far back as I can remember. At least since I was ten."

"You stick with me and you won't have to worry about that as much."

"Except when I'm at huge meetings, balls, public appearances, or speeches."

"Except for those times." He agreed. He kissed the top of her head. "This will get easier." He whispered. "I know it doesn't feel that way, I know that sounds like a cop out, but it's true. I promise it'll get better."

"Is there a way to speed it up?"

"Maybe." He hugged her. "We can think on that after we sleep."

"I seriously can't deal with the monkeys anymore."

"And you seriously can't go much longer without rest." His hand left her long enough to tuck the blanket securely around her. "Either try for me now or pass out in the field, possibly in the mud. Is that what you want? To be a mud coated princess with no bath in sight?"

"When you put it like that? Not so much."

He smiled again. "Try to sleep for me, Deeg. I'll do my best to keep the nightmares away."

"That's a sweet if empty promise."

"I don't make empty promises." He said teasingly. "You wait and see."

She huffed at him disbelievingly but shut her eyes all the same. She did need to sleep or they were going to have a problem. "Thanks for listening to me."

"I like to listen to you." He told her. "The same way you like to listen to me." His lips brushed her forehead affectionately. "Now, you go on to sleep. We can talk more tomorrow if you have the mind for it. I think we went over more than enough for one night."

True that. Figuring she might as well take advantage she shifted closer to him, nearly abandoning her bedroll all together. In response he reached down and tugged the padding closer so she wasn't lying on the metal bed of the truck. Appreciating that he wasn't pushing her away more than she could say she relaxed, drifting off to sleep feeling secure under his arm.

Author Note: I love break! I have time to write! Yay! This should be another two or three parter. I'm really liking those recently. Also, a big thank you for all the reviews you guys have been sending me. They've been a huge happy boost in my now hectic and stressful life. Huggles!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine!

**Part 2**

The next night she was unlacing her boots efficiently on the edge of the truck, her free leg swinging, as Cain banked the fire they had been sitting near for the last two hours. The rain had stopped for the most part today and they'd taken advantage both out working in the field and resting near the nice little blaze he stoked up. It felt good getting warm all the way to her bones, not to mention being able to clean and dry her extra pair of socks while she had the chance. Cain was quick to follow her example and he now had a clean pair of socks too. Overall she thought that would make them both happier people, no matter how simple a thing it was. The longer you were out camping the more simple things mattered to you, and they'd been out here long enough for this to matter.

He glanced around as she shed her boots, spotted a papay in the distance, way off in the trees, and nodded to himself. One would think after getting bitten in a relatively sensitive area that Cain would be perfectly content never seeing a papay again, but he was always pleased when they made it known they were in the area. Really, they were like big, loyal, green pit bulls. The tin man was near to giddy at seeing them surrounding the fields. Not even the bravest former longcoat would try to get in here with the packs present, so really, they were terribly safe. The only thing they actually had to worry about were the few mobats that managed to escape the fight at the tower, but no one had seen them in over eighteen months. While they might be haunting her dreams it was unlikely that the real things would be bothering them. And even if they did Cain would use them for target practice. None of them had ever been overly fond of the creatures.

Getting on the truck bed with her the tin man began to toe off his own boots with no little relief. They had been walking or standing for the last eleven hours, she was sure his feet were as tired as hers. "Never seen guards as good as the papay. I think I feel safer out here than I do at the palace."

"Tell me about it." She said as she got her second boot off and began to bang them together to get the caked mud off. "If there was plumbing here I'd never leave. That, and we'd need to hang air fresheners off them if they're going to get any closer." The tin man hadn't been wrong about them stinking up the place. It was easier to find them with your nose than your eyes most of the time, especially if the wind shifted in the right direction.

He huffed out a laugh as she set her boots just inside the truck, safe from rain, but out of the way. Stretching, she twisted and went inside, wishing for a book to read. Pulling out the lantern she made sure it was full of oil as she stretched out on her stomach. It was getting dark out and after the amount of magic she used to day she just wasn't up for powering a spell for the next several hours so they could see one another. A lantern was a much easier solution for them tonight. They could act like normal people for a few hours. Cain got his boots off and set them beside hers. He moved inside after her, although he sat toward the back so he could keep his eyes peeled for trouble. "I've been thinkin'."

"Uh oh." She said playfully as she poked at the glass, testing to see how hot it was now that she'd lit the lantern.

He sent her a dry look that had her giggling. "I think when we should stop a bit early tomorrow and go lookin' for that pond we saw on the map. We could both use a good scrubbin' and our clothes would benefit too."

A small smile was stuck on her face. "Is this your polite way of telling me I stink, Cain?"

"I think it's fair to say we both do at this point." He said in a compromising sort of way.

She huffed out a laugh. "I think I made my stance on wanting a bath fairly clear. I approve of this plan if you can stand quitting early."

She shifted as she tried to get comfortable as he kept on. "I think taking a break wouldn't go amiss."

"Words I never thought I'd hear coming out of your mouth. Imagine, you taking a voluntarily break while we're working." He rolled his eyes as she shifted again, pulling the lantern closer to her so she could see it better now that she knew it wouldn't burn her, unless she dropped it, broke the glass case, and set all the oil on fire of course. She was sure given enough time she could find a way to give herself a third degree burn.

"You alright, kid?"

"Huh?" She asked as she studied the lantern, realizing she honestly had no idea how it worked. "This is a brilliant little machine." She knew he shook his head. He was constantly amused by her fascination with things that were so very normal to him. She supposed at least her confusion was entertaining. "Look how the rope moves up and down." She picked it up and held it closer to her face. "Who came up with this?"

"I've got no idea, kid. Lanterns have been around forever." He changed the subject, or changed it back. "What's wrong with your hip?"

She frowned and glanced over her shoulder at him. "Nothing's wrong with my hip."

"You've been favoring your left side all day and I can tell it isn't your leg."

"Oh." She turned her attention back to the lamp. She wasn't overly interested in this, but knew he would hound her until he got an answer. "My lower back is sore. I think it's from laying in the truck all the time. It's not a big deal.

"Are you-"

She cut him off before he could get himself on a roll about this. "Cain, I have a slight muscle ache, you do not need to pull out interrogation techniques, or the first aid kit. I'm good."

"You don't need to get dramatic."

She huffed in amusement. "Yeah, I'm the dramatic one when it comes to superficial and minor injuries. The last time I twisted my knee I thought you were going to either amputate it or carry me the full six miles back to the palace yourself."

He rolled his eyes. "You got thrown off your horse."

"Which was more than capable of carrying me back all on its own."

"You could have broken your neck." He pointed out.

"You know, you don't treat Jeb like this when he walks in with a bruise or busted knuckles." She pointed out. "I fail to see why I'm given this treatment when your own son manages to avoid it."

He looked at like her like she was crazy. "And have him bust the other knuckles on me? I'm not actin' like a mother hen with him. I've got to be subtle where he's concerned."

"Oh, so only I get this overbearing treatment then? Because I'm nice and safe and won't hit you." She asked with a smile as she set the lantern back on the box it had been resting on as he snorted at the safe comment. She flipped to her back and stretched out farther, loosening her muscles as best she could.

"I can never tell how bad you've hurt yourself. You've got a high tolerance for pain and unless I pester you I don't know if I need to stop internal bleeding or just give you an ice pack."

She rolled her eyes. "Trust me, if I think I have internal bleeding you'll be the first to know."

"Yeah, right after you pass out." He commented sarcastically.

She laughed and he smiled despite how true that was. "Probably right." She sat up and began to stretch forward toward her toes. "Why didn't I bring a book with me?"

"Don't know." He began to dig about for some cards. "I told you to."

"Trying to get in fight are we?"

He smiled some more. "I take it back."

"That's right you do." She flopped back down at the sight of the game in his hands. "I'm tired of cards."

"Not much else to do." He pointed out helpfully.

She sighed theatrically and he shook his head. She brightened all at once as an alternative popped into her head. "You could teach me some more curse words. They're so creative over here."

"You're just trouble waitin' for a place to happen. I'm not teachin' you anymore. You tricked me into the first batch at any rate."

She grinned happily in remembrance. "Please?"

He dug his heels in at once. "No, not after the last one I had to explain. That was downright inappropriate. I haven't blushed like that since I was sixteen tryin' to explain to my father why I was three hours past curfew."

She laughed some more at that tidbit and he eyed her in warning as her whole being filled with mischief. Not put off at all, she thought this was an even better alternative to learning naughty words. "Why were you three hours late?"

"We're not goin' down that road either." He said stoically.

Her smile grew. "You could tell me the story about Ramona the Raunchy-"

"Where did you even hear about that?" He asked in exasperation as he tossed the cards back in a box. It was now clear to him it wasn't going to happen with her teasing him this way. He was more entertaining than any game he could come up with, and the poor man knew he had been targeted.

"If I told you I wouldn't hear anymore fun stories."

He knew she was teasing him like crazy and she knew he liked the banter. "Why can't you ever ask me about any wholesome stories?"

How very obvious. "Because that wouldn't be any fun at all."

"Enough of that, Deeg. Why don't you lay out on your stomach and I'll loosen your back up. Your fidgetin' is drivin' me up the wall."

Thrilled with that prospect she did that immediately. He snorted in amusement at how quickly she complied and moved in next to her. "Wonderful man." She sighed happily, her toes wiggling in anticipation of the unexpected and unasked for treat.

"You stop bein' rotten and this'll last longer." He said as he began to rub her lower back, as if he were really giving her some kind of threat. She swore she melted as he started to massage her.

"I can definitely be good for at least twenty minutes." She assured him confidently.

He laughed softly at that and stopped momentarily. "Take off your jacket for me." She shrugged out of it quickly and he started to rub her all over, finding it much easier without the leather in the way. When she was utterly relaxed he spoke. "How'd you sleep last night?"

"Really good." She mumbled. "No nightmares."

"That's good." He was really amazing at this. "Maybe you can get a full night of sleep tonight instead of a few hours."

"That would be awesome." She told him truthfully. After that they were largely quiet, the only conversation consisting of his questions to where she was hurting and how much pressure was helpful. By the time he was done, having spent at least half an hour making her feel good, she was just goo. He smiled at her utterly limp and unwilling or unable to move, and patted her shoulder as he sat down near her head, making himself comfortable. "Thank you." She breathed out.

"You're welcome, Darlin'. You just lay there and relax for a bit. You've been working hard bringin' all the trees to life." Hearing Cain say she was working hard was really something else. That was about as big a compliment as she could hope for and she had been hoping. She had been throwing herself into this project in the hope that he would take note of her dedication. Not much else she had done made much of an impression on him, and she had been trying to get his attention in a way that wasn't likely to cause him to have an aneurism, think she was an idiot, or convince him beyond a shadow of a doubt that she was too young for him. Needless to say, it had been challenging. She was starting to think this wasn't going to happen, not that she ever had much hope over the matter. The thing was she couldn't just give up. That was something she wouldn't be able to live with, giving up. Even utter humiliation would be better than wondering her whole life if it could have been.

"I can totally do that." He smiled gently at her and started to dig about for food. As he started putting something together she broke the silence, unable to let this go. "Hey, Cain?"

"Yeah, kiddo?"

Her lip curled up as she cracked an eye open. "Why were you late?"

He sighed good-naturedly and she giggled softly. "DG-"

"Tell me." She insisted as sweetly as possible, knowing that was the easiest way to get what she wanted out of him. He always caved when she pulled out her cuteness. "I really want confirmation you were not always a strict rule abiding human."

"As opposed to open rebellion of the ruling queen a few years ago?" He asked as he dug about the box with all their food.

"That totally doesn't count. She was an evil dictator which means the rules don't apply." She said. "Come on. Did you sneak out to meet a girl?"

He cast her a look. "Did you ever sneak out to meet a boy?" He asked, clearly thinking that she would back down.

"Oh, for sure." She replied without hesitation or remorse.

He shook his head, as if he shouldn't be at all surprised by either the information or the opposite reaction he was expecting. "Yes." He relented. "I was out with a girl."

She was thrilled. Never had she imagined he would admit to being mischievous. Besides, hearing people's stories of teenage drama was always amusing. Even the most straight laced and serious had at least one or two good ones. No one could completely escape the influence of hormones. "Was she pretty?"

"She had some pretty spots." He commented.

She snickered like crazy, loving this more than she could say. "Are we talking, like, a pretty face, or vast expanses here?"

"Vast expanses?"

"Fine, big boobs, I was trying to avoid making you blush again."

Despite himself he chuckled at her. "I don't know how you get me talkin' about things like this."

"I'm adorable, you can't help it. So?"

He simply gave up, his strictness melting away as she wore him down with her charm. "I was more interested in her… hindquarters."

She giggled at that description. "Good lord, was she a horse? You can say ass in front of me."

"Come get your food you foul mouthed princess."

She laughed and sat up, taking the plate he handed her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He said, sitting back with his own plate. "Alright, fair's fair, what had you running out of the house?"

"Ah, Cain, he had a motorcycle." Her eyes went distant at the memory. "And really great hair."

He shook his head, bemused. "I take it the relationship didn't last?"

"Depends on your perspective. From a human one? Not so long, but if you were like, a mayfly, it lasted a lifetime."

He barked out a real, honest to goodness laugh. She loved when she got him to do that. It was her favorite sound. "I see. No one would accuse you of not commitin'."

She took a bite of her food, today it was pasta, as she smiled. When she swallowed she spoke again. "What are the teenage years for if not exploration, dramatic overreactions to the opposite sex, and lust running amok?"

"I'll give you that one. Makes me tired thinkin' about all the trouble I got into."

Her eyes danced. "You're still getting into trouble."

"It's a shame." He said straight-faced as he ate. "I need to start behavin' myself."

"That's no fun." She pointed out. "And if that's what you're after we just can't hang out anymore."

"We can't have that. Got a fondness for you now."

She batted her eyes. "Awww, you like me?"

He smiled as he ate, his false emotionless mask melting. "You're ridiculous."

She nodded seriously. "I do try."

"You don't need to." He said as he mixed his noodles about in the sauce to get them coated in the sauce better. He always liked more flavor in things than less. She had a strong suspicion he was trying to make up for all the time he hadn't gotten to eat in the suit. "You're naturally charmin'." She batted her eyes again and his lips twitched as he put more food in his mouth and chewed. When he swallowed he spoke again. "Stop your flirtin'."

What? He noticed? Shit. She tried to make this un-awkward at once, knowing how he panicked when anything got too intense in this manner. There wasn't even anywhere either of them could retreat to in order to siphon off some of the tension. Her only goal for this trip, and she had thought this out meticulously in the hopes going in small steps would work, was to get him to realize she was as capable as he could ever hope for and able to keep up with him. For some reason she knew that if she could claw her way up to be on equal footing with him that he would be able to view her the way she wanted. Cain wasn't the type to want a weak and incapable partner. He might like to take care of a lover, and that was sure as hell in his nature if his past was any indication, but he wanted someone that could get his back too. A shying daisy just wasn't going to cut it, and neither was a spoiled brat.

Throwing on an innocent smile she came up with something crazy fast. "Cain, if I were flirting, you would know."

"Is that so?" He asked neutrally.

"Yup." She assured him with feigned ease. "I've never been accused of being subtle." She winked playfully.

He simply raised an eyebrow and sat there watching her. Unnerved, she did her best not to let him see and picked a different topic quickly, but hopefully not so quickly he could tell she was trying to change the subject. This was tricky business, luring Cain, and it occurred to her, at this moment how little experience she had doing this. Oh, she had plenty of boyfriends, but hey were just that, boys. Cain was most definitely a man, and one that had little interest in games. Or so she thought. All at once a new idea occurred to her, one that set her on edge for reasons she couldn't understand when she wanted him so badly. As he answered a question she asked calmly she wondered, seriously, if she had somehow stumbled into a game he had been playing for quite a bit of time.

He noticed her far away look as she pondered that, and reaching out tucked her hair behind her ear, his fingers brushing her cheek. She jumped as she crashed back into reality. "You with me, Kid?"

She shook out of her thoughts hard, as paranoid as he had ever been. "You bet." Her response was overly bright.

He watched her with suspicions racing behind his eyes. "What had you leavin' the conversation on me?"

"Nothing." She lied. "You know how my mind wanders." She refocused on him, telling herself she could think about this later when he wasn't watching her. Leaping back into the conversation she paid attention even as she tried to work out what about this was spooking her so badly. It would most certainly require a bit of thought. Sweet Ozma, she was never going to get to sleep tonight and this time it had nothing to do with freaking mobats.

Author Note: I promise I will try to work on Catalyst this weekend! I need to re-read it first though, because honestly I've been so out of touch with my writing recently it would be crazy to try to do the next chapter before that. I like to weave the details all through the story and I can't do that successfully at the moment. It is close to done though so I will make an effort to finish it before my summer session starts, but I can't promise anything so don't try to get me if I fail. Thanks for all the reviews! They really make my day, you have no idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still not mine!

**Part 3**

"This sucks!" She yelled as they raced to the truck, the rain pouring down on them in buckets. Cain said nothing, his hand on her back as they ran. Five minutes later and they had simply given up on running. There was no way to get any wetter really. Somehow the water had even gotten under all the seams of her rain jacket. She was as soaked as if she had been dunked in a lake. She shoved her wet hair out of her eyes, disgruntled. There was really nothing worse to her than wet socks, especially freezing wet socks, because this rain was not a nice summer shower. Oh no, it was a cold spring downpour. "I can see I should have brought a bathing suit instead of boots. I blame you for this oversight, you told me we were going to an orchard."

"I'm not takin' credit for the rain." He commented, the brim of his hat having folded in a few places and water running off it in small waterfalls.

"I was blaming you for my lack of appropriate dress, not the rain."

He rolled his eyes as the truck came into view. "Uh huh."

She sighed as they trudged through the mud, and when they got to the truck she slid out of her soaked boots and tried to get rid of some of the water before simply giving up and getting in the back of the truck. Cain wasn't far behind and she grimaced as water went everywhere, soaking the bed of the once dry haven. She piled the bedding and packs up on a crate quickly before they got soaked and then stood there dripping. There was no way they could sleep in here unless they worked out a way to dry it off. "This is problematic."

"We can sleep in the cab." He said. "The seats push down to make a bed. It'll be tight, but it'll be dry."

"Okay." She sighed, at least thankful he had agreed to go to the pond this morning before they stared work. It hadn't really taken much persuasion; just one big eyed sleepy inquiry if they could do that first. She woke up and simply couldn't stand being dirty anymore. Then she pointed out their clothes and bedding would need time to dry before they went to sleep and he gave in completely. "Do you want to change first?"

"You go on ahead." He said, turning his back and looking out the back of the truck, although what he could see beyond the sheets of rain was a mystery. "I'll go get the cab set up. I need to move the seats from the sides. Might as well do it while I'm wet."

"Do you need help?" She asked.

"Nope." His boots impacted with the ground with a nice squishing noise as he sank a few inches into the mud. "It'll only take me a minute. No point in you gettin' wetter."

"Not really possible." She called as he vanished from sight. She grabbed her pack as he got to the front of the truck. She heard the sound of the door opening and then him moving things about as she pulled out her now clean and dry clothes. She changed quickly; hopping about the puddles they'd made to be sure her dry socks didn't get wet. Grabbing at towel she began to pat her hair dry as she opened the small door that connected the two halves of the truck. Ducking her head in she saw Cain folding the seats down into a flat bed and raised her eyebrow as the whole thing slid into place neatly. It was some pretty clever mechanics if you asked her opinion. "Well, this is interesting."

"Glad you approve." He said as he snapped the seats into place with swift efficiency. She could tell he had practiced this before they left. That was her tin man, always prepared. "Will you make it up while I change?"

"You bet, tin man." He shut the passenger side door, keeping the rain out, and turned away. She grabbed all the blankets and bedrolls while he came back around and was tossing them and the pillows up into the cab when he leapt back in. As he shook out of his coat she slid up front, noting that his cream colored shirt was now all but translucent. "Let me know when you're done." She said as she shut the door to give him privacy before he caught her sneaking a peek. She began to make them up a place and realized they would be all but snuggling tonight.

Secretly admitting to not minding that at all she finished up. Setting the pillows against the door and out of the way so they could eat with as much room as possible she smoothed out a blanket when a wrinkled began to bug her, although she suspected it had more to do with the cramped space she had shut herself in voluntarily. As she was fiddling with it the door opened up again, much to her relief, and a now dry Cain stuck his head in, leaving the door open. He took in the bedding without comment, no doubt doing his own math about it. She broke into his train of thought before he could justify sleeping on a puddle; because he would one hundred percent do that if he thought it would make her more comfortable. "I'm hungry."

He nodded and pulled back a little, now set on getting her stomach filled since they had skipped lunch today, making up for the time they lost getting clean. "Alright, what do you want tonight?"

"What do we have left?" She asked curiously. She was still dumbfounded by the precooked and preserved meals. Apparently it was normal to have magic protect your food for you. The cooks in the palace had made them any number of meals before packing them, and they had been eating very well since they'd been out here.

He opened a box and shifted through it. "Beef stew, eggs and sausage, some baked apples, roast chicken-"

She broke in before he could list everything off. "Eggs, please."

"You don't really have foods you only like at one time of day do you?" It had become apparent when they weren't at the palace and she was left to her own devices that she cooked or ate foods at random, depending on her mood more than the hour. Cain had found himself eating lunch for breakfast and breakfast for dinner more than once when it was her turn to cook or pick out plates for them. After the third time that happened out here he stopped trying to match their meals and began listing off options for her as he picked what he wanted. In some ways the man was a creature of habit and that appeared to leak into how he ate. Not that she minded, it was kind of fun to have him stare at her as if she were insane eating the way she ate.

"I blame my former work schedule." She said as he handed her the container and some silverware. She retreated into the cab and he followed her a moment later with his own food as well as a canteen they were no doubt going to share. She didn't mind, they'd been sharing pretty much everything for weeks now. He kicked his shoes back off in the back of the truck to keep all the water in there, then pulled his feet into the cab and leaned back against the wall. She shifted so he could stretch out more and he smiled at her as his legs stretched.

"Thanks, kid."

She opened her container. "Are you okay in here?" She asked seriously, her humor leaving.

"As long as that doors open." He said calmly. "You?"

"So far." She saw he had picked the stew and began to eat it quietly. She followed suite and was very happy to find she had a cheesy omelet on her hands. Cheese made everything better. Beyond pleased she ate happily, enjoying having a full stomach. Her eyes were locked on her plate as she ate and thought, so when she finished and glanced up she was surprised to have him watching her. She supposed there wasn't much else to watch. "What?"

He shook his head and went back to the last of his food. "Nothin'." He said calmly. "Just thinkin'."

She shrugged, figuring he deserved to have those without harassment on occasion, since he let her have hers. Despite herself she had fallen asleep last night even with her mind racing about. She had picked the ideas back up almost at once the next morning, and while they were washing out their clothes had finally decided that there was no way Cain would pull something like that on her. It simply didn't fit. If he wanted her he would tell her plain and simple. That had settled her enough for her to work, and she had managed to impress him again today with how many trees she healed. It wouldn't have surprised her if he had stopped her actually, but the rain had ended it for him before he had to say anything.

Leaning out of the cab and into the back she set her plate to the side and reached for the canteen. He said nothing as she drank and finished his own meal. She took his dish and set it out over hers as he thanked her. When she sat back he pointed to her middle. "How's your back?"

"It feels fine." She told him honestly right before a yawn escaped her. He eyed her and she knew what he was thinking. It was barely past nightfall now and she was already starting to wind down.

"You did too much today."

"Oh nonsense." She disagreed. "We passed the halfway mark before we got rained out." She was fairly pleased with herself and thought she had the right to be. "Two more weeks and we can go home."

"I'd rather spend three more weeks out here and have you healthy. There's no reason for you to wear yourself down, and you already told me you like bein' out here. What's the rush?"

"I didn't think you'd want to be out here longer." It wasn't fair to do that to him. She knew he had volunteered to guard her on this trip, and that was the best thing that could have happened in her opinion, but he did have a life outside of keeping her safe. A large part of that included his son, who wasn't here. "You haven't seen Jeb since we left."

"Jeb and I will be just fine with an extra week apart. I miss him whenever I'm away, but he's got his own life to keep him busy now. It's healthy we spend some time apart. I don't want him feelin' smothered."

"Please, Cain. Jeb loves you like crazy. He enjoys you smothering him."

Cain shook his head at that and tossed her pillow at her. "I'll keep that in mind the next time I feel like I'm botherin' him." She sent him a look that told him he was being ridiculous. "Let's go ahead and call it a night. You're about to fall asleep sittin' up. No more drainin' yourself."

"I'm not drained." She denied adamantly as she laid down, trying to make herself as small as possible to give the large man more room.

Cain nudged her hip as he settled beside her. "Stop that. There's no gettin' out of each other's way right now. There's no point in tryin' and messin' your back up again. And don't try lying about bein' drained. I can always tell when you're so close you're about to start gettin' disoriented. Your eyes change shades. I don't need you bangin' about between the trees."

"Banging about? Now I feel graceful." She relaxed, her back touching his side in the cramped space. "Sorry." She said at once.

"Nothin' for you to be sorry about." He said. "As I recall I'm the one responsible for the rain."

She smiled at that and knew he smiled too even though she couldn't see him. "That is true."

He patted her hip gently before moving his hand away. "You know your snorin' is goin' to echo in here."

"I don't snore!" She protested.

He laughed softly. "Only sometimes."

"Liar!" She said indignantly as she turned over to see him.

He was grinning. "How do you think I knew you weren't sleepin'?"

She jabbed at him. "Mean!"

Chuckling, he grabbed her hands as she went at his ribs and tried to block her as she began to retaliate. She laughed along with him and he tisked at her. "None of that."

"You've insulted me most horribly!" She said.

"Oh, I can see that." He said sarcastically. She laughed some more and tugged at her hands. He raised an eyebrow. "Are you done jabbin'?"

She pouted at him as he ended her fun. "Fine."

He let her go and she found the only place to put her arms right against his chest. He smiled. "You don't really snore." He said in way of a truce. "You do talk in your sleep sometimes though."

She looked at him with real interest. "What do I say?"

"Nothin' that makes much sense when I can understand it. You mentioned pie one day, and somethin' about a feetball."

She laughed. "Football."

"What's a football?"

"It's a sport. It's a lot like roner." There was a game here that was indeed a lot like football, but was really more of a modified version of rugby. It was a brutal game that was immensely popular. After seeing a match she would be the first to admit she was a fan. That had pleased the hell out of Cain and Jeb who had taken her with them to more than one game when they found out how much she liked it.

"Oh." He seemed happy to have learned something. "I'd probably like that."

"I have no doubt about that." She stretched out again and yawned for the second time in five minutes as she turned back over. "Goodnight, Cain."

"Goodnight, DG." He said right before he leaned over to turn the lantern off. The cab was plunged into darkness and she was surprised how easy it was to slip into sleep with the sound of his heartbeat in her ear. The next thing she knew she was terrified and someone was holding her down.

"No!"

Strong hands shook her. "DG!" Gasping, she was yanked roughly out of her nightmare and back into the cab. "DG? It's me! Wake up!" He said with more than a small hint of alarm.

She clutched at his shirt, how it got in her hands she didn't know, but she held on all the same. "Cain?"

"That's right, Darlin'." He relaxed his hold on her and then he was brushing her hair off her sweaty face. When he felt her trembling he made a crooning noise she hadn't thought him capable of producing and shifted so she was on her back and he was leaning over her. "It's okay."

"Oh." She said, as if that made anything better. She could still feel the terror that had been clutching at her as if she had only just escaped certain death. Snippets of memory hit her and she knew she had been back in the cave again. "I woke you up." She said, her voice cracking somewhere in the middle of the sentence.

"That's alright." He assured her, his eyes full of worry. His hand ran over her face reassuringly. "It's okay, kiddo."

"I'm sorry." She whispered, feeling awful for reasons she couldn't fully explain.

He caressed her face. "It's not your fault." That set her off. What he said was too close to the memory of her letting go of her sister. The cave amplified and twisted the words in a way he had never meant or intended, but she couldn't help but take it the wrong way at this very moment. He knew the moment it came out that he said the wrong thing, mostly because she started to cry silently. Tears ran down her cheeks as her body hitched and she kept all the sound firmly in. She had learned to do this a month into her stay here, so no one would hear her at night while she tried to deal with what had happened. Even so she was terribly embarrassed, ashamed to let him see this part of her when she had worked so damn hard to show him she was not a child, and tried to turn over to give herself some privacy. But Cain was never one to stand by idly while she was in distress. As she tried to gain what little escape she had in the cab he caught her and rolled her the opposite direction, into his chest.

She would have apologized again, for what he was seeing, but if she opened her mouth she knew damn well the only sound that would come out would be a horrible one, and she much preferred the sound of the rain hitting the truck to what might come out of her. Cain lowered himself so he was covering her and ran his hand over her back. "Oh no, Darlin'." He hugged her close. "Don't cry, DG." He kissed her head. "It was just a dream." She nodded into his chest, trying to stop. "Just a dream, Darlin', I promise."

She nodded again, but even so it took her a few minutes to stop. He didn't try to rush her, although she could tell easily enough that he was uncomfortable with her this upset, and simply held her and whispered to her. Eventually, she went limp and rubbed at her face with the back of her hand. Finally trusting herself she spoke, her voice strained. "Sorry."

"Shhhh." He kissed her head again. "It's okay." His hand began to lace through her hair. "Nothing's wrong. Calm down for me."

"I didn't mean to upset you." She said quietly, knowing she had.

"It's not you that upset me." He assured her. "You get that out of your head right now." She felt his lips on her head again. "I'm not good with tears, Darlin', I'm just not and never have been. That doesn't mean you need to hide them from me."

She didn't know what to say to that. "Upset." She admitted.

"I know." He soothed. "Give it a few minutes and then we'll see if you feel any better." He sat up slowly, keeping his hand on her so she didn't think he was abandoning her. "Let's get you something to drink."

He got the canteen and opened it as she sat up. She wiped at her face again, still mortified, and took the canteen as he rubbed her arm. She found she couldn't meet his eyes as she sipped at it, and when she was done closed it and set it aside. "Thanks."

He cupped her chin and made her look at him. "Don't be embarrassed."

"Too late for that." She said tiredly. He rubbed her cheek before finally loosing contact so he could turn the lamp on low. She wished he had left it dark so she could try to hide a little. Her sarcasm came out in defense at the exposure. "Yes, by all means, let's see the damage."

He sighed a little and turned back to her. "You go ahead and get that venom out of the way. I'm not goin' to get in a fight with you and we need to talk about this."

"Why don't we talk in the morning?" She asked with real exhaustion.

"Because you won't sleep if we don't get this out of the way." He ran his hand through his hair. "And where the hell did you learn to cry like that?"

"What?"

"You don't make any noise." This seemed to really bother him. "How long has that been goin' on?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it matters." He said gently. "How long?"

She really had no interest in answering that question. "I'm going back to sleep, Cain."

She started to lay down and he grabbed her, sitting her back up. "No you don't. We aren't done."

"God, why do you have to be so infuriatingly invasive all the time?"

"Because you don't talk to me otherwise!" He snapped. "You don't talk to anyone! What else am I supposed to do when all you do is joke and tease, or turn the conversation away from yourself?"

"I don't want to talk about it! Then I have to think about it!"

He let out a sound of frustration. "You are so damn stubborn." He growled.

"And what? Your attitude doesn't resemble a mule?"

He pressed his lips together before leaning back against the cab, reaching forward, and snatching her up. She found herself pressed against his side with her legs crooked over both of his. He held onto her firmly and pressed his cheek against hers. She froze at the contact and he whispered into her ear. "No more fightin'." He rubbed his cheek against hers. "I don't want to fight you. I want to fight _with_ you. You're makin' that awful hard for me to do."

"You don't need to worry about me all the time." She sighed, even as she appreciated that he did, and more deeply than he would ever know.

"Well I do." He pulled back a little so they were looking at one another. "What do you want me to say, Deeg?" His eyes were showing so much. "Tell me what you want me to say."

"I don't want you to say anything." She told him softly. Tilting her head up she kissed his cheek before letting her head fall to his shoulder. "Thank you for waking me up and not bolting when I started to cry."

He sighed as he held her against him before turning his head and kissing her forehead. "Are you okay, Darlin'? The truth now."

"Just embarrassed." She admitted reluctantly.

"There's no reason for that." He told her as he ran his hand over her back in gentle circles. He nuzzled his face against her hair. "Be easy."

"I hate to cry." She told him, and then tried to ease some of the tension. "But you're pretty good at cuddling, so I guess it equals out."

She felt his lips quirk up against her scalp. "You're goin' to burst into tears every other day now."

"Naw, I'll just go back to my attack hugs. Less draining really. My face doesn't get all splotchy and flushed either."

"I see, you've got to maintain appearances while we're out here workin' in the pouring rain and mud."

"Obviously, Cain. I must be attractive at all times. They told me that the day after I was officially declared not dead at the capitol. You were there, I don't know how you missed it."

He ignored that attempt to lighten to mood. His hand moved up to her head and he tangled his fingers in her hair gently. "You're tryin' to distract me from what you're feelin' again."

That wasn't really what she was doing. "I'm trying to distract myself, Cain, not you." She sighed softly. "It's easier to deal with that way."

"Is that why you're pushin' so hard with the trees?"

"What?" She asked in surprise. "No, that needs to get done."

His fingers tickled her scalp as he put his forehead against her. "Somethin' else is goin' on there." He said coaxingly. "You always work hard but this is a whole different level."

Annoyed that she was caught in a scheme, even if he didn't know what that scheme was, she avoided it. "I'm just doing what we came out here to do."

He hummed in disbelief, but for once didn't push for the real answer. "Let's lay back down." He said softly, shifting them back down onto the blankets. She allowed that happily, really wanting to sleep and forget this ever happened. However, when they settled she had not expected to have him all but cradling her against him. This was far more intimate than was even remotely normal. Despite herself she sent him a baffled look, because even as her body agreed happily with this her mind was sent spinning in confusion. Reaching up he tucked her hair behind her ear gently. He didn't answer her silent question. All he did was touch her gently, putting her no doubt sleep rumpled hair in order.

This wasn't like him at all, to seek out affection first. It was always her that started it, always. At least that was how it had been since they got out here. The little touches up until last night had passed by her without notice, because she thought very little about small touches. To her hugs were normal and accepted, so what did a brief touch at the small of her back to direct her mean? Then he had cuddled with her to help her sleep, and given her a back rub. Her paranoia rose back up as all her rationalizing was tossed handily out the window at another new behavior from him. Feeling unarmed by this closeness and affection she let her mouth start ahead of her brain again as a whole new realization dropped onto the one she had come to the night before. "You planned all of this."

To his credit he didn't break eye contact and he didn't lie. "I can take about as much credit for your dreams as I can for the rain." His fingers continued to stroke through her hair.

She wasn't about to be dissuaded by him stepped to the side of the issue. "It's the middle of spring. Of course you knew it would rain." She was both shocked near to senseless and filled with respect at how well he had played her. "You knew it was only a matter of time before we were stuck together in this truck."

"Always the clever one." He said. "I thought you'd give me another week or two to work with." He watched her. "You forced my hand a bit between the dreams and this new work obsession, or was that last part on purpose?"

"It might have been on purpose." She whispered. He raised an eyebrow and she elaborated, figuring if they were both confessing it was a little easier. "You're hard to impress, Cain."

She saw the shock in his face. "All you do is impress me, DG." He caressed her cheek. "You don't need to run yourself into the ground to prove anything." That made her feel better than she could really express. Maybe in the back of her mind she had thought this was going to be a constant challenge, keeping his attention. Knowing that she already had it was a relief. Then the rest of what he meant caught up to her and she completely lost all the poise and appropriate distance she was trying to maintain. Leaning in the few inches separating them she kissed him before he could say anything else.

Author Note: Uh oh, this one got another chapter out of me. Part 4 will be up soon


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**Part 4**

That acknowledgement from him, that she wouldn't be rejected, had her acting. Leaning in the few inches separating them she kissed him before he could say anything else. He groaned softly at the contact and she pressed against him fully. His arms shifted so he was holding her against him in a tight hug and she deepened the contact, sensing he needed her to tell him this was more than okay. He didn't let her go, or even loosen his hold. When they finally broke apart she spoke before he did. "Can we _please_ stop talking now?" She kissed him breathlessly. "Please? Because despite your total lack of a motorcycle you still have really great hair, and I find I don't even have to sneak anywhere to get to you."

He growled as he leaned in and kissed her again. "There won't be any sneakin' about this." He shifted her and laid her out over the blankets on her back, propping himself over her. Or at least he tried, she yanked him down firmly so he was flat against her and promptly hooked her leg over his to prevent any escape attempts. "I don't sneak." He stated as he started to kiss her hotly.

She nipped at his bottom lip at that. "What do you call this plan of yours if not sneaky?"

"Well strategized." He mumbled into her skin.

"I can see why you're a general." She commented. He didn't argue the point. Instead, it seemed to make him quite happy, taking it for the compliment it was. After that they fell into each other like they were free falling from a thousand feet up. She thought maybe they had waited too long to do this because it seemed neither of them could slow down, let alone stop. The only thing that managed to have them pausing was some confusion over how to get his holster off, although it might be better described as a slight hesitation as opposed to a pause. She supposed she hardly helped the situation as he undid the buckles as she was nibbling at his neck in a way of distraction. Finally, he got the damn thing off and she managed to shove the straps off his shoulders. He set his gun aside, a little above her head, and turned all his attention back to her.

She thought she should be bothered the lamp was still on, as low as it was, but wasn't. She was so caught up with him she didn't find time to think about what he thought she looked like. Besides, she could feel how eager he was for her even with all her clothes on and if she were utterly honest about it she wanted to see him too. As he tugged her shirt up over her head and tossed it away he kissed a trail down her neck. "I'm not sure how long this is gonna last, Darlin'." His voice was strained at best, regret and the slightest hint of anxiety there. "Not this time. I want this to be good for you."

She wasn't overly concerned with that even if he was. This was already incredibly good for her. She felt like her body had lit on wire as lust and affection ran her over in waves, fighting for dominance in this unexpected but welcome situation. "I've wanted you for three years, Cain. I promise I won't be disappointed as long as you keep touching me."

He groaned into her collarbone. "That I can promise." He said gruffly as he mapped her newly exposed skin with his lips. Even with only her shirt gone she swore she had never been this turned on, ever. When his calloused hands ran over her navel she moaned out his name and he kissed her chest, right where her bra line was, tickling her skin. "Use my first name, Darlin'."

She would do anything he wanted at this point. No one had ever made her feel so good before and they had barely started. What the hell was he going to do to her when all their clothes came off? She really, really needed an answer to that question as soon as possible. Reaching around to his back she began to tug his shirt out of his pants. "Yes." She agreed breathlessly as the shirt came free. Her hands darted around in front and began to flip buttons open as fast as she could. She wasn't even slightly surprised to see them shaking. She was so revved up right now she was half convinced she was going to start levitating off the bedrolls. When the buttons were half undone he simply pushed himself off her long enough to pull the fabric over his head. She was on him before the shirt followed hers to the blankets and her abrupt movement had him hitting his elbow on the dashboard with a thump. He ignored the pain that must have caused completely, all his attention locked on her.

He was covered in hair, which she hadn't been expecting but found she didn't mind in the slightest. None of her other paramours had ever had more than a smattering of chest hair, but Cain was covered in a fine layer of blond fuzz. She ran her hands over him eagerly and he groaned again, capturing her lips and tugging her up with him as he sat on his knees. He pawed at her bra and she pressed herself flat against him, rubbing herself against him eagerly. The man finally got the better of the garment and she felt the clasps open. When it was free he slid the straps along her arms and she let him go so he could take it off.

When she was exposed he took her in with hungry eyes, those calloused hands of his ghosting over her rib cage tantalizingly. She allowed him to look for a moment, it was all the patience she could muster at this point in time, and then pressed back against him. The heat was becoming nearly unbearable and she wasn't the only one feeling it. He was running his hands all over her, with no reason or pattern to it, and she figured she would save him the trouble of trying to be a gentleman about this, knowing how very long it had been since he'd had a partner. Her hands darted down to his pants and she tugged at the fastenings as she panted at him. "I want you, Wyatt."

He let out a ragged pant. "Deeg, love, let me catch my breath."

She wasn't deterred. "I'm not going anywhere." She kissed him hard. She had all the time in the world for him, had no problem letting him enjoy this first, because he would make it up to her. Ozma she could only _imagine_ how he would make it up to her.

"If you aren't ready-"

She kissed him again and grabbed his hand, leading it down to the front of her own pants. She was more than happy to give him proof that she was ready. She'd been wet since their first kiss. "You really don't have to take my word on this."

Getting the hint he flicked the buttons on her pants quickly and slipped his hand down between her legs as she stretched up farther on her knees to be better able to kiss him. He hummed when he found her warm and wet, his fingers sliding easily through her curls. A small little wail came out of her at the electrifying touch and he rubbed her more firmly, striving to make her feel good despite his state. She was grateful for that considering she hadn't been with anyone since she got here. While three years didn't compare to his dry spell, she was understandably eager.

Her hips tilted toward his hand at their own accord and he breathed out a cross between a curse and a prayer. "Ozma, DG." She whimpered and forced herself to move away so she could lay down for him. He leaned over her and kissed her before hooking his hands around her pants. "Okay?"

"Wyatt, how many more times am I going to have to say okay here?" She panted, finding it harder and harder to form coherent thoughts, let alone full sentences.

"I just want you sure-"

"Take off my pants." She demanded. He quit arguing and sat back, taking the material with him. She lifted her hips to help and he slid the pants off her legs, stopping to tug her socks off as he went. As he shoved the material away she reached down and shimmied her panties off. His eyes dilated as he took her in, noting her flushed skin and uneven breathing, not to mention the moisture between her legs that his fingers had only just helped spread around. She pushed herself up on her elbow and reached out for him with her other hand, tamping down the butterflies ruthlessly. Finally, finally she was on the same level he was. She would maintain the equality now that she had it. Her nerves were just going to have to freaking deal with it. "Come here." She whispered invitingly.

He slid over her in a surprising show of grace considering how big he was and their lips met again. She tangled her hand in his hair to hold him to her, taking full advantage of having him where she had wanted him for so long. Her other hand went down to his pants and tried to push them down. She was very sure both of them had waited long enough for this. "Deeg." He breathed out, strained and fighting for control. "I want this to be good for you too."

She kissed him again. "This is already good for me. I promise. Please, I want you in me." If he wasn't soon she was fairly confident she might die. She would blame him for that.

He kissed her again and shoved his pants down enough to free himself. Spreading her legs for him she wrapped one leg around his waist. He kissed her as he positioned himself and then he was sliding into her, and oh god it was so perfect. He let out a heartfelt groan as she whimpered in pleasure, and when he bottomed out in her went still all over. His head fell to her neck and she ran her hands over his shoulders and back. Her mind was reeling from having him over her, and in her, and all around her. She bit her lip at the stretch he was causing, knowing he was good sized, but her lack of intimate contact having her unused to being taken. She didn't complain though, in a few minutes this would pass and she didn't want him stopping on her account. Who knew if she'd ever get him back in her? Besides, once she was used to this she would more than appreciate that wonderful, amazing, perfect stretch.

Running one of her hands to the nape of his neck she spoke gently. "Stop fighting, tin man." She turned her head and kissed his temple. "It's okay. Love me."

He let out another groan, a cross between surrender and euphoria, and then his hips started to move. She let out small hitching noises as he rubbed the inside of her and clutched at him, enjoying the feeling, the rhythm she wanted to share with him over and over again. Even knowing this was going to be short she wasn't entirely prepared for his sudden frantic motions. He pressed into her harder, repeating her name over and over, and she did her best to keep up with him to make it as good as she could for him. A minute later and he let out a choked shout and pressed her hard into the blankets. His hands gripped at her shoulders, pushing her closer to him and she tightened her hold on him as she felt him loose control. Despite her lack of completion a thrill of feminine delight overtook her. She had never thought she could get him to loose control and he certainly had. He had lost control this way because of her.

Warm wetness filled her and she cooed into his ear as he lost himself, soothing and reassuring him. His body went slack all at once and she found herself completely under his weight and loving it. She kissed the parts of him she could reach, his jaw, neck, and shoulders, and continued to run her hands over him possessively. She tugged at his hair gently and stroked her other hand down his spine, mapping him out. He panted into her hair and she tickled at him playfully, trying to ease any tension or regret he might have for not taking her all the way with him. As he regained himself he turned his head toward her and loosened his hold on her shoulders. "Darlin'." He breathed out.

She hummed at him and continued to touch him. "Good?"

He let out a cross between a laugh and a groan. "I won't leave you wanting like that again." He promised as he shifted his hips and slid out of her. She let out a sound of protest, but he put his hand over her center and began to stroke her purposefully. When she started letting out soft sounds of pleasure she could tell he was much more content over this whole situation. When she came against his hand with a loud cry he kissed her warmly and pulled her to him as she floated back down. Relaxed and beyond happy she turned her head and kissed him lazily. He smiled into her mouth and pulled a blanket up over them. "How are you feelin' now?" He asked.

"So awesome." She whispered as she snuggled up against him. He laughed softly and reached over to turn the lamp off. The cab was plunged into darkness and all at once she giggled.

"What?"

"It's just… I can't believe our first time was in a truck." She laughed some more as he shook his head and kissed at her shoulder. "I was picturing something else."

"You were picturing this?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Like you weren't." She replied, calling his bluff. She felt different with him now, and wasn't entirely sure if it was because of the sex or her sudden feeling of evenness with him. It could be both or something else too. Regardless, it was nice whatever it was.

He hummed and kissed her. "I won't pretend I wasn't." He said, his voice filling with heat as his hands started to trace her again, this time slowly and leisurely. "Although I didn't see it happenin' in a truck either." He nuzzled at her face. "I also can't believe you demanded I take off your pants."

She laughed and blushed at the same time and his eyes twinkled. "Never heard that from a woman I take it?"

"No." He agreed and she liked that at least in that respect she was a first for him. "Can't say that I have." He went teasing again. "I have good hair then?"

She smiled into another kiss and ran her hand down his chest. "Yes, and much more than I had anticipated. I see how you stay so warm in the winter."

That had him chuckling. "Hope that doesn't bother you."

"No, not at all. I've just never had a fuzzy boyfriend before."

"Boyfriend?" He asked in a way that told her he did not equate that term with his very manly self.

"Suitor then." She tickled at him. "Either way, you're still fuzzy."

He shifted and tucked her below him. Liking where she thought this was going she reached up and pulled his face down to hers. When they broke away he spoke. "I get to court you then?"

"You better after getting me naked." She replied happily.

"You demanded I get you that way." He pointed out with an amused smile.

She felt mischief run along her spine. "Take off your pants now."

He laughed softly and shook his head as he slid them off under the blanket. Tossing them on top the rest of the clothes he raised his eyebrow. "Satisfied?"

"Yes." She said right before she started to stroke him.

He groaned at the feeling and allowed her to touch him for a minute before pushing her hand away. "I need a second, Deeg, then I promise to make you feel wonderful." Content with that promise, and relaxed from the recent contact, she hummed softly as she curled up against him. He let her do whatever she wanted as he reached over and pulled one of the blankets over them. Liking the added warmth she murmured her approval and he rubbed her back lightly as he shifted them both back a little so he could rest his back against the far wall of the cab. "Okay?" He asked.

"A lot better than okay." She replied a little fuzzily. "Glad we finally did that."

He smiled as he kissed the top of her head. "Me too." His hands continued their gentle caresses. "Maybe we should think of a way to make this a more permanent situation."

"Cain, I'm just not sure I can live in this truck forever."

He huffed out a laugh. "Smart ass."

She laughed into his shoulder before moving her head up and kissing him warmly. "I would like that." She said softly. "I like you."

He smiled. "I like you too." He kissed her again before checking to be sure he had this situation down right. "I take it I have your permission to court you then?"

"Yup." She agreed with happy acceptance. "I'm very much in favor of the courting business, especially if it ends with us like this on occasion."

He was amused with her. "That's a weight off my mind." He nuzzled at her gently. "I could love on you all night."

"I'll let you do that." She assured him.

He shook his head at that. "So bold."

"You like that." She was sure that was true.

"You have no idea." He told her, his hand running down her back. "But I think the real question is what do you like?"

Her eyes twinkled, turning that into a game with a speed he found alarming. "I think you should find out on your own."

He shook his head, leaning down and kissing her deeply. When he broke away, with her breathless and dizzy below him, he spoke. "We are definitely goin' to be out here three weeks so I have plenty of time to work that out if you aren't even goin' to try to help me." That had her giggling in agreement and he smiled, running his hand over her cheek. "I mean it. No more runnin' yourself ragged. You need that energy for other pursuits." She laughed harder, utterly amused. He smiled down at her and kissed her lightly. "You think you're ready for me to go ahead and start?"

Feeling him getting hard against her hip she caught his face and pulled it down to hers. Kissing him thoroughly she let him shift her to her back again. "I think so." She agreed. He hummed and began to stroke her in a different way. Looking up at him she smiled as she stretched below him. This had been a good trip and by the way he was touching her she could tell it was about to get even better. Above them the rain continued to pour and sent up a silent prayer that it would keep fall until the next night. She could certainly do quite a bit to get her head in the right place with a full day of tin man loving. She rather thought Cain would approve of this method of relaxation as she clamped her hips over his. Maybe later she would ask to be sure, but for now she wait. The question would keep for at least a few hours.

Author Note: Yay! That was fun!


End file.
